Chérubin de la nuit
by Noa chan
Summary: Dans le monde moldu , Harry a quitter l'université et se prostitue , mais cette vie de débauche malsaine ne lui convient pas , il veux s'enfuir , mais ou ? et surtout comment ? et quels sont les véritables intentions de Draco ?
1. Default Chapter

_Autrice : Noa Black_

_Disclamer ...(boude) pas a moi ça vous va comme ça ? mais le monde dans lesquels ils évoluent est le mien ...enfin ...le notre ...(soupir)_

_Genre : PWP , peu être OOC (on ne sais jamais vraiment avec moi 0) heu ...ensuite je sais pas ou ça va nous mener ! vous verrez bien (après mure réflexion ...il y auras sûrement un lemon ...)_

_Petite note : c'est étrange mais c'est la deuxième histoire que j'écris sur la prostitution ( d'Harry qui plus est) mais cette histoire je l'avais écrite avant !(enfin commencer) et je l'ai continuer après l'autre ...(comprenez vous ?) ...mais cette fois ce n'est pas sur les sentiments d'une personne qui aime mais plutôt sur ceux d'une personne qui veux s'en sortir !_

_Petite note 2 : voila ...ma deuxieme fic qui comporteras plusieurs chapitres ( 3 je pense) j'arrivais aps a la faire en one shot ! (lol)_

_Bonne lecture a tous et toutes_

**Chérubin de la nuit**

_chapitre 1 : reve interdit sous clair de lune_

Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les rangées d'immeubles salles ; laissant de longues traînées rouges dans le ciel .

comme chaque soir depuis qu'il avait 16 ans , le jeune homme brun enfila une veste en cuir rouge et un pantalon en jean noir . comme chaque soir depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de la maison ou il avait été élevé , il enfila ses chaussures et ferma la porte a clef . l'immeuble ou il habitait était comme tout les autres dans se quartier laissé a l'abandon . sale , vétuste et effrayant . la porte se referma dans un dernier grincement et la clef tourna dans la serrure . comme chaque soir depuis qu'il s'était retrouver la , il descendit l'escalier noirâtre pour sortir dans ces rues salles et malfamé . la porte de l'immeuble claqua derrière lui . il n'y avait encore personne dans la rue . aujourd'hui il était juste sorti un peu plus tôt que d'habitude , voulant cassé la monotonie quotidienne ne serais ce que pour dix minutes de tranquillité . le vent encore tiède de la belle journée ensoleiller qui s'était déroulé et qu'il n'avait pas vu , a rester enfermer toute la journée dans son petit appartement , lui caressa doucement le visage , faisant voler les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux .

décidant de changer ses habitudes avant d'aller travailler , le jeune homme commença a marcher . il ne savait pas ou il allait , il ne voulais pas le savoir . de toute façon que ce soit dans ce quartier ou dans un autre il trouverais toujours des clients .

il détestait ce quartier , il détestait cette ville , il détestait ce pays et cette vie . ce pays dans lesquels tout ses droits étaient détruits . le droit d'aimé en priorité . il savait que quoi qu'il fasse , il serais toujours un bouc émissaire . il aurais juste souhaitez s'envoler , partir loin de cette atmosphère étouffante qu'était ce ghetto . juste s'évadé de cette prison de fer .

il monta dans le premier bus qui passait , ne sachant pertinemment pas ou le conduirait ses pas . ses yeux vert scrutant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux . tout étais gris , presque noir a l'approche imminente de la nuit . bientôt ce pays ou toutes les envies étaient refoulé allais renaître d'une certaine façons .... Pas de la façons dont il l'aurais souhaité .... Mais il savait qu'a l'approche de la nuit toutes ses âmes perdues sortaient de leur demeures vétuste pour se retrouver dans les bars .... Et quoi de plus simple que de chercher le client la bas ... la plupart venait d'ailleurs pour ça .

perdu dans ses pensées ; le jeune homme ne vit pas les paysage changé petit a petit , passant du gris au vert . il allait se retrouver dans les quartiers chic de la ville . il n'y avait jamais été , ne se l'était jamais permis . quelqu'un d'aussi sale ... d'aussi souillé que lui n'avait pas le droit d'aller la bas ... il le savait . pourtant au lieu de laisser le bus continué son trajet de retours vers la cité poubelle , il descendit au milieu de ces parc emplis de verdure et de ses grandes maisons qui puaient le luxe . il aurais tellement aimé pouvoir avoir une maison comme celle la ... ho bien sur il en avait déjà eu une ... mais il aurais souhaiter la voir emplie d'amour ... pas de cette haine et de ses faux semblants qui s 'y trouvaient .

car le luxe avait un double visage . tout n'était que non dit et on ne se souciait que du « qu'en diras t'on »

ls envies de libertés et dépensées passaient après ... la plupart du temps on se taisait , on supportait sa propre douleur sans pouvoir se confier a quiconque , les personne de notre entourage ne voulant surtout pas savoir ... Lui il en avait eu marre , avait tous lâcher , car si devant les autre sa famille le traitait juste avec un peu de recul , chaque soir la vie redevenait un enfer ... il s'était enfui , croyant trouver la liberté ... mais qu'elle liberté . il volait bien de ses propres ailes mais elles étaient désormais tachés de cendre et de sang .

il aurais pu revenir , revenir dans cette maison qui n'avait jamais vraiment été chez lui ... jamais il n'avait été accepter ...ni dans sa famille , ni dans son école ou son cousin passais ses journées a lui rendre la vie plus dure .

pourtant un jour il avait cru trouver un endroit ou il se ferais des amis , un endroit qu'il pourrais considéré comme chez lui . et effectivement cet internat , qu'il avait choisi et dans lequel il voulais aller était le plus bel endroit du monde . il y avait passer toutes son adolescence , apprécier par ses deux meilleurs amis , loin de son cousin ... il était devenu le meilleur en sport , le plus célèbre de l'internat .... Mais ... a chaque pas qu'il faisait il savait qu'il y aurais toujours des ennemis autour de lui ...il en avait toujours eu . et plus vous êtes aimez plus vous attirez la jalousie d'autrui ...

ça c'était toujours passer ainsi , il ne fallait plus chercher a comprendre .

et puis il était entrer a la fac ...et la il était parti de chez lui ... mais il fallait trouver le moyen de vivre , il ne l'avais pas encore ...il avait arrêter la fac et avait favoriser les petits boulots ... mais la prostitution rapportait plus ...beaucoup plus ...de quoi vivre , payer son loyer , manger et prendre quelques cours particuliers ...

il voulais tellement sortir de tout cela ...

son corps ne lui avait vraiment jamais appartenus mais il n'en pouvais plus . Il avait déj

21 ans et il devait prendre sa vie en main ...mis comment quand vous avez perdu de vu vos amis a cause de la honte que vous ressentez vis a vis d'eus . comment quand tout nos repères ne sont que saleté , pourriture et cadavres ?

le jeune homme soupira et s'assit sur un banc , il réfléchissait trop , c'était mauvais pour son travail ...travail qu'il détestait tant ... pourtant pour réussir a survivre il devait y aller , retourner ans cette cité poubelle , laisser derrière lui le doux souvenir de ce cartier riche , ou les arbres étaient encore vert , le ciel bleu et la nuit les étoiles brillaient d'une leur d'espoir infini .

il ne se souvenait pas bien de ses parents ..même pas du tout , ils avaient été tués , alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ... tué par le parrain le plus redouté de la région ...tué parce que son père avait vu ce qu'il n'avait pas du voir ... il s'était retrouver seul , en cette nuit noire d'Halloween , puis envoyer chez la seule famille qui lui restait , famille qui répugnait a l'élever ... il la détestait , pour toutes les humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir ... la détestait tant ...jusqu'à 11 ans sa vie était rester un enfer , puis il avait pu aller dans le collège qu'il avait choisi et sa vie était enfin devenue normale . mais c'est aussi a ce moment la qu'il avait appris que celui qui avait tuer ses parents recherchait a le tuer ... c'est pourquoi a toutes les vacances il devait retourner dans cette famille bourge qui ne l'aimait pas , et qu'il n'aimais pas .

puis le petit garçon avait grandi , était devenu un adolescent affirmé , courageux et impulsif .

avec ses amis il avait fait les quatre cent coups ; pourtant la menace de se faire tuer planait toujours sur lui . Mais parfois il arrivait a l'oublier , il réussissait a rire ...

et puis l'adolescent avait grandit , était devenu adulte ... un adulte perdu , sans reperd précis . Celui qui avait tué ses parent étais mort , plus aucune menace ne planait sur lui . et pourtant ...pourtant il ne réussissait pas a s'en sortir . comme si la seule présence de se meurtrier lui donnait la force d'aller de l'avant , pour pouvoir lui faire un pied de nez en lui disant « malgré toi , malgré la mort , je m'en suis sorti ! » Depuis que l'assassin était mort , il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose en lui ... quelque chose de vital .

peu être sa seule raison de vivre après tout...

et aujourd'hui il en était la ; à revers de sa vie d'avant dans ce quartier chic qui n'était pas le siens . a vivre dans le ghetto de la ville ; dans cette ruelle mal famé ,cet appartement lugubre ...

il souhaitait tellement que tout s'arrête , il voulais avoir une vie normale , une vie heureuse ... bien sur le fait de vivre dans un ghetto n'était pas forcément synonyme de vie malheureuse ... même dans les rues les plus sombres les enfants riaient , protéger par les ailes blanches de leur mère et entourer de l'amour de leurs amis ...mais lui ...lui avait tout abandonner , les avais tous quitter sans laisser d'adresse ...

Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? pourquoi était il parti ainsi ... il délaissait lui même le bonheur que les autres pouvaient lui apporter ...

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda sa montre . 11 heures déjà ...il fallait qu'il retourne travailler ...sinon il serais a la rue ...

Le jeune homme se leva donc , et retourna dans le quartier qu'il détestait tant ...

encore toute une nuit plongé dans l'horreur de la luxure , encore toute une nuit sans plaisir , juste de la répugnance et de la saleté ...

l'aube se levait déjà , ponctuant le ciel de traîner rosés , colorant les arbres de cette teinte douce et sensuelle ... une autre journée se levait , et lui , encore plus sale que la veille et plus pur que le lendemain regardait le soleil se lever assis sur le même banc qu'il occupait chaque matin depuis bientôt 2 semaines a la même heure . Il n'y avait encore personne dans la rue ; les oiseau se mettaient tout doucement a jouer leur air tantôt mélancolique , tantôt joyeux .

et le jeune homme , comme chaque jours depuis 15 jours , laissa ses pensées voltigé dans la douce brise matinale qui agitait les feuille de ce cartier luxueux . Il aimait revenir la , il avait su a partir du moment ou il y avait poser les pieds qu'il ne pourrais plus se passé de cet endroit . si doux , si calme a une heure pareille . Il aimait l'aube , elle lui apportait l'espoir qu'un jour tout pourrais changer ...

bientôt l'agitation reviendrais , et il partirais de ce lieu paradisiaque , parce qu'il en voulais pas se faire voir ... un gars du ghetto étais toujours mal vu ici , il le savait .

les riches étais tous les même , imbus d'eux même et de leur fortune , il détestait ces personnes qui croyaient pouvoir tout acheter ...et pourtant , pourtant il se plaisait a imaginer que ces gens pouvaient être bon ... même s'il savait que cette pensée était utopique ...qu'il soit du ghetto ou de la bourgeoisie tout les hommes ont une part de pourris en eux ... même lui .... Surtout lui ...et il en avait honte ; tellement honte qu'il ne sortait pas de chez lui la journée , tellement honte que des le premiers passant entraperçu il s 'en irais comme un voleur ...

pourtant il ne savait pas , non il ne savais pas que depuis deux semaine bientôt , dans une grande maison a l'angle de la rue , juste en face du banc ou il s'asseyait , quelqu'un l'observait , essayait de le comprendre .

Non il ne savait pas qu'il intriguait réellement cette personne . une personne qu'il avait bien connus mais jamais apprécier . et aujourd'hui , comme hier et sûrement comme demain , cette personne iras ce cacher derrières ses grand rideau vert foncé et l'observerais pendant qu'il pense , assis sur ce banc .

Le jeune homme brun revint chaque jours , comme si la seul vu de ces lieu le réchauffait et le retenait a la vie .

Chaque jours l'inconnu derrière les rideaux l'observait .

Parfois le jeune homme sentait un regard lui brûler la nuque , mais il ne s'en souciait pas ; trop occuper a laisser s'évader son esprit . Il aimait tellement cet endroit ...

Parfois il attendait même que les passants passent , s'habitants peu a peu a l'endroit et aux gens qui y vivaient . Il aimait a analyser leurs geste et leur habitudes . Comme pour cette vieille dame , qui chaque matins a 7h30 sortait promener son petit caniche blanc . chaque jours elle passait devant la boulangerie et achetait une demi baguette . puis elle rentrait chez elle . en marchant calmement le long de la petite avenue déjà fleurie .

Il aimait les observé . au début il partait des que la petite dame étais rentrer chez elle , mais maintenant il restait , trop las de bouger et si émerveiller par ce qu'il voyait . il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une école primaire a l'autre bout de la rue . et chaque matins il voyait les enfants , souvent accompagner de leur parents courir ou traîner les pieds pour aller a l'école .

Maintenant il restait jusqu'à midi sans bouger , a observer la vie de ce cartier jours après jours . Parfois une hombre furtive l'interpellait mais la seconde d'après il l'avait oublier et se replongeait dans sa contemplation .

Désormais il restait assis sur ce banc de 4 heures du matin jusqu' a 14 heures puis il rentrait chez lui , la mort dans l'âme , ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose , retourner dans ce lieu paradisiaque .

Il connaissait désormais les habitudes de chacun . tout d'abord , a 5h30 ; le boulanger sortait dans la rue pour voir comment rendait sa vitrine , puis il jetait un coup d'œil sur l'état du comptoir et il retournait enfin a ses fourneaux . a 6heures il ouvrait enfin boutique et son premier client n'était autre que le jeune homme qui venait acheter un croissant et un jus de fruit . Puis a 6h10 , un Homme en costar cravate arrivait et commandait toujours un pain au chocolat . de 6heures a 7 heures toutes les lumières des maisons s'allumaient successivement et le jeune homme se plaisait a imaginer la vie de toutes ses personnes ; ... 6h30 , la petite vieille venait acheter sa demi baguette . 6h45 , une jeune dame , sûrement mère de famille venait chercher son pain blanc . 7h00 , un jeune homme blond et une petite fille brune venait choisir un gâteau , tout les jours différents . 7h30 l'homme ne costard sortait sa belle voiture et partait au travail . 8heures , la plupart des couples et des adolescents partaient ou au travail , ou a leurs études . 8h30 , toutes les gouvernantes amenait les petits a l'école primaire .

Et ses journées passai comme ça ; a étudier le moindre geste et a sourire en s'imaginant la vie de certaines personnes .

Mais lui qui étudiait chaque gestes des protagonistes de cette rue , lui qui passait son temps a observé ne remarquait pas ses regard en biais , ses froncements de sourcils et ses regard insistants qui provenait d'une fenêtre aux rideau tirés .

Et puis un jours , alors qu'il retournais dans son cartier ... il ne remarqua pas , une hombre furtive ... qui le suivait , a chacun de ses pas , a chaque tournants , a chaque carrefours ... il ne remarqua pas cette ombre qui voulait tant avoir ou il vivait , ce qu'il faisait , ce qu'il était devenu ...

Une ombre bien curieuse ...

Comme chaque soirs depuis qu'il vivait dans ce quartier le jeune homme descendit de son appartement sombre pour se rendre dans la rue , la ou il vendait son corps au plus offrant . Même s'il voulais s'en sortir ,il savait que la réalité était dure et qu'il devait continuer pour survivre . Il avait oublié de vivre depuis longtemps , il devait juste survivre désormais .

Les lampadaires s'allumaient tous un par un , dans les ruelles sombres , leur donnant un air mystique et terrifiant . Il fallait qu'il avance , qu'il chauffe , qu'il drague . Il détestait ça . mais il devait le faire .

Ce soir la , comme tout les soirs , il alla s'accouder a son mur , dans son coin . Il savait qu'il y avait des habitués ici .

En face de lui se trouvait la vitre d'un des magasins du cartier . Son reflet dansait devant ses yeux grasses au lumières orangés des lampes . Il avait beaucoup maigris . Beaucoup trop . et encore plus quand il avait commencer a aller dans le quartier riche . encore plus depuis qu'il rêvait . ses beau cheveux brun lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules . Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou il les avait coupé . cela semblait si loin ...Et ses yeux vert ....ses yeux vert ne laissait plus rien transparaître . Lui qui autrefois était si expressif étais devenu le spectre de lui même . Un espèce de vampire ne sortant que la nuit et rêvant le jour ... Il mesurais un mètre quatre vingt deux et pourtant ses vêtements pendait lamentablement le long de son corps trop frêle et trop maigre . Bien sur il n'avait jamais été bien gros mais maintenant ça en devenait inquiétant ...

Perdu dans son analyse corporel , il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher et sursauta quand il entendit une voie traînante l'interpeller

« mais ne serais ce pas notre Pote Potty ? »

Reconnaissant immédiatement cette voie tant Haie , le jeune homme se retourna vers son interlocuteur .

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui, lui sourit d'un air angélique et répliqua d'une voie enfantine .

« Mais voyons Potter ...je veux ce que tout les hommes qui viennent ici veulent ! tu prend combien pour la totale ? »

« Quoi ? » Hurla le jeune homme brun en ouvrant de grand yeux .

« je demande le prix pour la totale Potter ! aurais tu du mal a comprendre le langage humain depuis que tu traîne dans ces bas quartiers ? répliqua le jeune homme blond en souriant d'un air mauvais .

« Je ne te permet pas Malfoy ! dégage de la tout de suite ! » cria le jeune homme en s'empourprant .

« Du calme Harry ! du calme ! je pense que tu n'as pas les moyens financiers de refuser l'offre que je vais te faire ! je t'offre le double de ton prix habituel pour une nuit avec toi ! »

le Blond souriait d'un sourire de vainqueur , montrant a Harry qu'il avait perdu , qu'il savait qu'il accepterais l'offre , et que même s'il ne le faisait pas , qu'il avait les moyens de faire monter les prix . Le jeune homme brun le regardait sans trop comprendre . son pire Ennemis , répondant au nom de Draco Malfoy , voulais le payer pour coucher avec lui , et même y mettre beaucoup d 'argent ... pourquoi ? pourquoi faisait il cela ? il voulais certainement encore le rabaisser , comme s'il n'était pas descendu assez bas ...il voulais lui donner le coup fatal ...

« HORS DE QUESTION ! JE REFUSE ! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM ! DEGAGE MALFOY ! »

le blond baissa la tête en signe de défaite et se détourna de son ennemis .

« Bien Potter ! mais sache que je reviendrais chaque jours tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux ! »

et il disparut ainsi , dans l'obscurité de la nuit .laissant un Harry pantelant et complètement perdu .

Harry alla directement se coucher après le travail . cherchant les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui manquait depuis bien des jours et qu'il essayait de reprendre . il ne tenait plus que grâce au café très corsé et a ses nerf . autant dire qu'en ce moment il était a fleur de peau , et ce n'était pas Malfoy qui avait amélioré les choses avait il oser venir ? comment avait il oser lui demander a lui ? mais surtout pourquoi avait il fait cela ?

Les quelques heures de sommeil du jeune homme furent bien agitées et très peu réparatrices . les cauchemars se suivant tous , plus horrible les uns que les autres .

A cinq heures du matin . il pris le bus et se rendit a son banc dans le quartier riche de la ville . la il se laissât entraîner dans son monde onirique , a regarder le quartier s'éveiller peu a peu . Soudain , une voie qu'il connaissait désormais bien , la même que celle qui avait hanter ses cauchemars de la nuit , la voie de Draco Malfoy , raisonna a ses oreilles .

« Tu devrais dormir plus Potter ! on dirais un cadavre ambulant ! un de ses jours tu vas tomber et ne jamais te réveiller et ça serais bien dommage ! un si jolis petit cul .... »

le jeune homme se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez a nez avec le blond , en costard cravate , qui le regardait tout sourire .

« mais c'est que tu a l'air surpris de me voir ici mon petit Potty ! »

« qu'es ce que tu fais la Malfoy ? tu me suis ? tu me harcèle ? »

« oula oula ! tu vas trop vite en besogne mon petit Potty ! Il me semble qu'en effet hier je t'ai suivit pour voir ce que tu faisait , hormis rester a penser sur ce banc toute la journée en ne mangeant qu'un simple petit déjeuner ... mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui...c'est pour une toute autre raison mon petit Potty !Il me semble que tu n'est pas très observateur ! car sinon , il est évident que tu m'aurais déjà vu ici ! et même si ce n'était pas le cas ...tu aurais au moins pu t'intéresser au boites aux lettres des gens ! tu aurais alors remarqué que les propriétaires de la grande maison la bas , portent tous le doux nom de Malfoy ! tsss ... tu me déçoit Potter ! »

« Que ... »

Draco ne laissa pas le temps a Harry de finir . il s'assit a coter de lui et posa une main nonchalante sur le banc .

« Alors Harry ... tu as réfléchit a ma proposition d'hier soir ? »

Harry resta sans voie . Ce n'était donc pas une mauvaise Blague ? et ....pourquoi son pire ennemis venait il de l'appeler par son prénom ? non tout ça ne collais pas au personnage .

Décider a tirer ça au clair , Harry ferma les yeux et dit d'un ton calme et froid .

« Que me veux tu REELLEMENT Malfoy ? »

le rire cristallin de son ennemis résonna dans la petite rue .

« Mais voyons Potter ! je crois que j'ai été assez clair sur ce point non ? je TE veux ! »

Harry rouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda le jeune homme Blond se lever et partir en souriant .

Il fallait que Harry réfléchisse .... Et l'endroit , si chaleureux et accueillant quelques instant plus tôt ne s'y prêtait plus . il décida donc de quitter le lieu et de se diriger , a pied , vers son appartement .

Pourquoi Malfoy faisait il ça ... il venait de lui dire ... qu'il le voulais lui .... Non .... Non ce n'était pas possible ... de toute façon il n'accepterais jamais ...

« D'accord Malfoy j'accepte ! »

les yeux du beau blond s'agrandirent de surprise un instant ... Potter venait d'accepter son offre !? au bout d'une semaine de harcèlement ...il allait enfin pouvoir toucher ce corps qui lui plaisait tant , pouvoir se délecter de son odeur , de la douceur de sa peau ... un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres .

« Très bien Potter ! alors suit moi ! je ne tient pas a rester ici ! cet endroit est trop lugubre ! »

Harry garda la tête baisée ... pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il cède ? bien sur s'il continuait comme ça il ne pourrais plus vivre ... il étais désormais presque a la rue ... il ne gagnait plus assez d'argent ...Et Malfoy lui en proposait ... il se dégoûtait lui même ... et pourtant il était la , a suivre son nouveau client ... parce qu'il avait besoin de cet argent ... bien sur il aurais pu se laisser mourir .... De toute façon sa vie ne valait plus rien ... mais ... il y avait encore cette étincelle au fond de son cœur . se rêve si précieux et si fragile qu'il le conservait caché au fond de lui. un rêve qu'il ferais tout pour réaliser .

« Potter ! Tu rêve ? je t'ai dit de monter dans la voiture ! »

la voie froide de Draco le ramena dans le monde réel .... Il releva la tête et regarda la voiture devant lui ...ce n'était rien de moins qu'une décapotable noire , aux vitres teintées , mesurant 5 bon mètres.

« Et pourquoi es ce que je monterais dans cette voiture Malfoy ? »

répondit il d'un ton froid

« mais voyons Potter ! parce que sans elle nous ne pourrons jamais aller a l'hôtel ou je veux t'emmener ! Et ce serais tellement dommage pour toi , qui manque tellement d'argent en ce moment ! »

Harry baissa la tête et rentra dans la luxueuse voiture . il etait en colere , en colere contre Malfoy parce qu'il faisait tout pour le rabaisser , en lui montrant sa fortune , en lui laissant touché sa vie des doits sans pouvoir l'attraper ...mais il se détestait encore plus , parce qu'il entrait dans le jeux de son rival ...

**_A Suivre_**

**_Une petite reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas ca fait toujours plaisir lol_**


	2. plongé dans ses souvenirs

Autrice : si si ! c'est la même qu'au chapitre 1 lol

Résumé : Harry se prostitue par besoin, Draco le retrouve et lui propose de devenir son client .... En échange de quoi il le paye le double .... Harry accepte et arrive dans un endroit plutôt inattendu ....

Disclamer : pas envie de remplir cette case ! Je me fais pas d'argent alors à quoi bon ?

Petite note : merci pour toutes vos reviews (très nombreuses j'en reviens pas !) ! En voilà d'ailleurs les réponses :

_Onarluca : la voilà ta suite ma puce lol ! Et oui oui je continue ! Ma muse est en forme !_

_JJ Rocks : et oui seulement la deuxième (mais t'as de la chance le deux c'est mon chiffre préféré !) Bon ...pour l'histoire de cul ou d'amour tu verras par la suite c'est déjà prévus mais mon esprit est capable de pondre un truc tordu au dernier moment ! lol_

_Selann Yui : j'espère que ta mère ne t'as pas tuée .... Et que tu pourras continuer à lire mon histoire en tout cas ... juste une question ...Gundam Wing tu connais ?lol_

_Celine .S :Ouai ! Tu l'as mise dans tes favorites Story ! J'suis trop contente :D en tout cas je suis contente de te retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures _

_Hanna : (Habbot ?)Bah oui ! Je fais la suite bonne lecture :D_

_Fébla :Ouais ! Une copine qui aime le dieu Sucre ! jsuis contente ...( Ps : t'aime le chocolat aussi ? lol !) bonne lecture :D_

_Léodie : Animus ? C'est quoi Ca ? jconnais pas ! lol mais merci pour ta reviews ( dont ma compréhension a été limité a cause de ce mot inconnus )_

_Saturne : (définition : planète gazeuse composé de ...Gaz .... Avec des anneaux (je crois) donc ..... Par définition ..... Tu viens de la série le seigneur des anneaux ! (Comment ça mon raisonnement est glauque ? mais non ! Planète, anneaux, seigneur des anneaux ! TADAM .... Pardon .... Je sais pas ce qui ma pris ) merci pour ta petite reviews _

_Louve : non me doutais pas que tu voulais la suite t'as bien fait de le dire lol :D en tt cas merci ! Et bonne lecture :D_

_Ayane 95 : je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire Bisous _

_Mifibou : et non je ne m'appartiens plus ! J'appartiens à mes reviewers .... Par contre ma muse elle ... elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! C'est HORRIBLE ! En tout cas j'ai bien compris le message et je vais essayer de faire vite _

_Tete de nœud (très joli surnom ) : Pretty Woman ... jamais vu le film ! Alors bon .... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! LOL ! Pour le correcteur d'orthographe ... ah voilà un sujet bien douloureux car ce ne marche plus .... Donc... Désolée pour les fautes ! J'ai pas de correctrice (et pas envie d'en avoir) et un ordi pourri .... Donc ..... Je suis désolée ! J'essaye de rendre mon texte lisible ... c'est déjà ça lol_

_Julia Aris : alalala ... la majorité de tes questions sont expliquées ici ! Alors tu vas mieux comprendre _

_Drackyumi : Spécial et original ...j'adore ces deux mots ! Très bien choisi pour me définir, je dois le dire lol merci pour ta reviews !_

_La rodeuse : merciiiiii :d bonne lecture _

_Clodylia : merci merci ! Je suis à tes ordres voici le nouveau chapitre ï _


	3. Quel sont vos sentiments Mr Malfoy ?

  
  


**Autrice :** heu ...hihihi ...c'est moi

**Disclamer :** je suis pauvre ... snif snif ;..

**Note :** le Lemon promis est arriver ...de facon tres torturé ...et tres bizarre ...et vite reparti ... vous comprendrez pourquoi (sachez tout de meme que tout le slemons ne serons pas ecris comme ca ! mais c'est pas le premier le plus important et je préfère le strucs softs perso :D

**Note 2** : au bas de la fic , vous trouverez le betisier de sconneries qui me passent par la tete ( pas tout hein ! juste une ou deux ) j'espere que ca va vous faire plaisir :D

_Merci pour vos reviews et bisous a toutes et tous ! et pi surtout ...bonne lecture :D_

_Je suis désolé ! je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire corrigé ce chapitre ! je vous l'envoie donc ainsi ! vous m'en voyez désolée ! je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ! escuser moi encopre 0_

**Chapitre 3 :Quels sont vos sentiments Mr Malfoy ?**

Le soir apres avoir dinner , Harry , au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre , pris la direction du grenier ...

Mais une main frele et néanmoin ferme l'arreta alors qu'il montait les escaliers .

« Vous ne passerez pas ! »

la voie etait inflexible , dure et glaciale ! Harry se retourna vivement et tomba nez a nez avec Elise . Celle ci lui sourit d'un petit sourire froid et le tira vers l'arriere .

« je suis desolée monsieur mais Monsieur Malfoy ne veux pas que vous visitiez cette partie de l'hotel ... »

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il cogitait dans sa chambre . Pourquoi Draco-je-suis-le-plus-beau-et-le-plus-riche-du-monde-applaudissez-moi-Malfoy ne voulais t'il pas qu'il aille voir ce qui se trouvait dans le grenier ? cette question le torturais et faisait ressurgirs en lui de vieux souvenirs . il se rappellait des escapades qu'il faisait avec Ron pour aller chercher son telephone portable ou son ballon de foot rester chez le CPE , ses visites dans les dortoirs des filles et ses sorties nocturnes pour aller regarder le ciel ... et ca lui donnait envie de recommencer , il avait envie de se remettre a imaginer des plans , farfellu certes , mais efficace , tout seul cette fois , il etait bien obliger de toute facon ...

Trois jours etaient passés .... Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion une seul fois de s'introduire dans le grenier , Elise le surveillait nuit et jours . Il ne pouvais faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit la ...

Il avait repris du poid et des couleurs , il ne ressemblait plus a un cadavre maintenant ... pour occuper ses jourrnée il flannait dans le jardin , lisait un livre a l'ombre des saules pleureurs ou faisait du sport . C'était l'une des choses qui lui avait le plus manqué ! ne plus faire de football ... le sport qu'il préférais ... alors depuis qu'il etait dans l'hotel il s'entrainait chaques jours , au départ juste un peu de musculation , puis des pompes et enfin , depuis hier , il jouait avec un ballon dans le jardin .

Au deuxieme etage , penché sur un balcon , un jeune homme blond regardait Harry s'entrainer avec Hardeur .

« je vois qu'il est en pleine forme ! tu t'es bien occupé de lui Elise ! »

« merci Monsieur ! mais le mérite n'en reviens qu'as vous ! c'est vous qui l'avez sorti de la rue ! »

« je sais ... je sais ... il me faisait trop pitier le pauvre ! et puis son corps ... hum ... »

la bonne parti en rigolant laissant le blond seul avec ses pensée et la vision de reve qui s'étalait devant lui ; IL faisait chaud ce jour la , et le jeune homme en plein effort l'avait remarqué . Le tee shirt noir moulant fut vite enlever et le Harry continua a jouer torse nu ...

Draco admira pendant quelques minutes le corps du jeune homme en souriant . Il savait que ca en valait la peine maintenant ...

Harry ruisselait de sueur , il avait fait vinght minutes de courses autour du jardin avant de commencer son entrainenement avec le ballon ,et cela faisait 50 miutes qu'il s'entrainait avec . il n'avavit plus l'habitude de cet entrainement physique et ses abdos le brullaient , ses jambes ne voulais plus le porter et sa réspiration etait alettante .

Il s'effondra sur l'herbe fraiche et douce et regarda les nuages traverser le ciel a la vitesse du vent . ses pensées aurais voulut s'envoler mais quelque chose retin son attention . un bruit avait été emis juste derriere lui . Harry se releva peniblement et tourna la tete vers le balcon qui se situait a quelques mettres du sol . Sa porte fenetre etait ouvrete mais personne ne s'y trouvait .

Harry haussa les epaules , se recoucha dans l'herbe et finit par s'endormir .

Le soleil de midi luisait de tout feux dans le jardin du petit hotel . Harry ouvrit peniblement les yeux . Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormis mais le soleil etait monté bien haut depuis qu'il avait fermer les yeux .... Il avait fait de drole de rêves ...il avait révé que Malfoy etait venu le voir , qu'il lui avait parler mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi , et qu'il l'avait embrasser ... Harry avait encore l'impression de sentir le gout des levres du jeune homme sur les siennes , mais cela n'avait été qu'un reve ... ce qui le turlupinnait c'était qu'il n'avait pas réagis , qu'il avait juste ressentit de la douceur ... c'était tout .... Ce rêve etait etrange ...

Harry se releva ; il commencais a avoir faim ... il remonta vers la salle de reception et s'assis sur une chaise .

Une semaine etait passé ... aujourd'hui , c'était le jour ou Malfoy allait venir , ou le reve allait s'arreter pour lui parce qu'il allait couché avec Malfoy et que celui ci le renverais surement chez lui ... même s'il savait qu'il se faisait entretenir depuis le début , cela ne déplesait pas vraiment a Harry , parce qu'il savait que ce serais effémere ...

Il devait se préparer pour etre attirant , il le savait , Malfoy aimait la perfection ...et avait de l'argent ... la sensation de dégout de lui meme le reprenait par vague de temps en temps mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui .

Il passa donc les vetements qu'Elise avait laisser pour lui . Une belle chemise en soie bleu et un jean noir moulant . il se sentait stupide attifé ainsi , mais il fallait le faire ... il le savait ...

La musique classique resonnait toujours doucement dans sa chambre et il se laissa emporter dans la contemplation d'un arbre ou le vent s'engoufrrait . les feuilles voltigeait , manquait de se détacher , tournait , et chantait une longue complainte avec le vent ...

« On reve Potter ? »

Harry sursauta . la voie de Malfoy l'avait tirer de ses pensées . il se retourna vivement pour faire face au blond.

« Bonjours Potter ! Je vois que tu as fait des efforts aujourd'hui ! c'est bien ! » Dit le blond en souriant .

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer de colere . Il savait que Malfoy allait le rabbaisser mais ...

« Bien ... Je pense que je ne vais pas te payer a ne rien faire Potter ! Donc si nous commencions ! » le sourire du blond s'était agrandit et il regardait Harry avec une lueur de désir non dissimulé dans les yeux .

Harry serras les points , fit un sourire forcé et ferma les yeux .

« Malfoy si c'est pour m'insulter n'ouvre pas la bouche ! sinon je ne pourrais pas faire mon 'travail' !»

« Bien potter ! viens avec moi ! »

Draco sortit de la piece et ouvris la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait pres de celle de Harry . la lumiere y etait tamisées , le lit etait immense et il regnait une odeur de rose .Harry qui avait suivit Draco ,se retrouva plaquer contre un mur en quelques secondes seulement .

A Partir de ce moment la , Les levres et les mains du beaux blond s'affairèrent sur le torse du beau brun . s'attardant sur chaque milimetres de peau , cherchant les endroit sensible . Harry se laissa faire , il y était bien obliger de toute facon , ensuite Malfoy le payerais et il repartirais dans son quartier , avec des reves plein la tête et de quoi payer son loyer .

Draco avait reussi a retirer la chemise de Harry et essayait de reussir a toucher tout les morceau de peau qu'il trouvait , ses levres etait remontées le long du cous de Harry et ses mains s'affairaient désormais a dégraffer sa ceinture .

Harry sentait les levres brullantes se promener sur le haut de son corps avec fievre et passion . Il ressentait la moindre carresse , le moindre mouvement et frémit quand les levres furents remplacer par la langue et les dents .

Draco ne lui accordait auxcun moment de répis , le dévorant comme s'il s'était retenu depuis trop longtemps .

La bouche redescendit , s'atardant sur les tetons tandis que les mains retirais lestement le pantalon ,entrainant dans sa chute le boxer ...

Harry avait envie de vomir , il se dégoutait lui même . Pourquoi faisait il ca ? pourquoi Dieu avait il accepter l'offre de Malfoy ? il ne pouvais plus l'arreter , il n'en avait plus le droit ; mais il souhaitait tellement que tout se termine ...vite ...

« non ...non arrete .... »

ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Draco l'avait entendu . Il releva sa tête qui s'était arreter au niveau du nombril et se placa a la meme hauteur que le brun .

Celui ci avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait la levre . Draco aurais pu croire que c'était par envie mais l'affollement et le déséspoir que l'on pouvais lire dans les prunelles du jeune homme lui prouvait le contraire .

Pourquoi Potter faisait il cette tête alors qu'il avait l'honneur de coucher avec un Malfoy ?.

Harry s'était raidit en voyant le blond arreter son petit manege et plongé ses yeux dans les siens . Il ne voulais pas que malfoy appercoive la peur qui le hantais , et qu'il voulais s'enfuir au plus vite,Loin decet endroitr devenu malsain et ettouffant . mais il ne voulais plus non plus qu'il touche a son corps , pour une raison qui le surpassait .

« ...Tu as peur Potter ... »

« Non ! qu'es ce qui te fait croire ca Malfoy ? »

en disant cela harry s'était déplacé vers la droite pour s'arracher a l'emprise de Draco , il ramassait desormais ses affaires.... Il voulait fuir , tant pis pour les conséquence s, partir vite et loin ...

« je ne peux pas faire ca c 'est au dessus de mes forces ! désolé ! »

Harry allait apsser laporte quand une main ferme le rtint ; Il se sentit pousser vers le lit et un instant plus tard ; son royal posterieur avait attérit sur le matelat duveteux pendant qu'un blondinet aux allures princieres se mettait a califourchon sur lui .

« C'est pourtant pour cela que je t'ai entretenu Potter ! Quand on fait un pacte avec le diable il faut faire sa part du marché mon beau ! »

et sur ses parole sbien sages et véridiques , Les levres de Malfoy s'attaquerent derechef au cou déjà meurtri du brun .

_Sentation de peur et de dégout , colere naissante sous cette domination posséssive ..._

_Mains qui courent sur un corps _

_Desir ;répulsion , haine et amour_

_Emotion du a l'eveil des sens _

_Excitabilité exaserbé ..._

Ses mains qui courent sur ton corps te donnent la nausées .

Cette bouche trop téméraire te rend fou

Tu lui appartient , rien qu'a lui seulement a lui

_corps couvert de sueur et de passion_

_explosion des sens ..._

tout du moin pour aujourd'hui , juste l'instant présent

comme tu a tant de fois appartenu a d'autre ...

plaisir , seulement ce mot te vient a la tete ;

tu ne pense plus depuis longtemps ...

tu t'effondre en sueur ...

froid , fatigue colere déséspoir dégout , tout cela en même temps ...

Malfoy se releva , un doux sourire aux levres et regardat le cops etendu qui se trouvait devant lui . Potter etait vraiment beau ainsi ... Il allait le garder ! tout du moin encore un peu ...

Il avait été etrangement docile apres la premiere rébellion , et lui , avait eu ce pourquoi il etait venu aujourd'hui ...

Apres s'etre laver et habiller Draco resorti de la salle de bain mais ne trouva plus personne dans la piece ...

Il haussa tout simplement les epaules se disant uqe Harry n'avait pas pu partir bien loin et qu'il se trouvait certainement dans sa chambre ... il dirais a Elise de prevenir le brun qu'il resterais encore un peu ...

Confiant , il sorti de l'hotel et remonta dans sa super mercedes qui l'emmena bien loin de la .

Dans sa chambre , si lumineuse auparavent , et qui desormais parraissait terne et triste .

Sous les notes de la musique classique , si mélodieuses quelques minutes plus tot , et qui semblaient maintenant pleines de mélancolie et de tortures ; dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculer de la piece , se trouvait un jeune homme en callecon , recroquiviller sur lui meme , qui dans la situation actuelles , les joues innodés de larmes et les epaules tremblante , ressemblait plus a un petit garcon seul et perdu qu'a un etudiant de vingth et un ans .

**A SUIVRE !**

Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?

BETISIER BIDON

"Trois jours etaient passés .... Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion une seul fois de s'introduire dans le grenier , Elise le surveillait nuit et jours . Il ne pouvais faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit la ...

« vous aussi Petits lecteurs , voulez savoir ce qu'il y a la dedans n'e sce pas ? héhéhéh ....rendez vous au prochain chapitre alors ! HOHOHO !""

« je ne peux pas faire ca c 'est au dessus de mes forces ! désolé ! »

« alors prend une barre Lion céréale® Potter ! et tu auras de l'energie pour tout la journée ! »

Apres s'etre laver et habiller Draco resorti de la salle de bain mais ne trouva plus personne dans la piece ... Harry etait mort , pendu par le spieds le visage couvert de petit suice ! c'etait un petit suicidage !


End file.
